Silver
by Alastair
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are involved in a dangerous game of obsession, lust, and murder. Can they capture Senka before she kills again? Very morbid. H/OC
1. Prolegomenon

*-*-*  
  
Silver  
  
*-*-*  
  
The Reikai Tantei are involved in a dangerous game of obsession, lust, and murder. Can they capture Senka before she kills again? Very morbid. H/OC  
  
*-*-*  
  
All of the names that will show up in this story are Japanese. Japanese vowels are always pronounced the same way.  
  
A - AH  
  
I - EE  
  
U - OO  
  
E - EH  
  
O - OH  
  
The combination of vowels is as such:  
  
AI - as in 'I'  
  
EI - as in 'say'  
  
OU - similar to the Japanese 'o,' but it is said slightly longer.  
  
If they are not in one of the three orders above, they sound like they would alone. So, Kurama is pronounced KOO-RAH-MAH, and Koorime is pronounced KOH-OH-REE-MEH.  
  
THERE ARE NO SILENT 'E's AS IN 'TAKE,' 'MADE,' OR 'BAKE' IN THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE. THE ONLY THINGS SAID SILENTLY ARE SOMETIMES THE CHARACTER 'SU' LIKE THE ONE IN YUUSUKE'S NAME.  
  
See? Yuusuke is pronounced YOOS-KEH.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kurama sighed happily, "What a beautiful day for traveling. Don't you think so, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei snorted. Ever since Koenma had given them their mission orders, Hiei had become - if it was at all possible - more withdrawn. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei had all been sent to the Makai to chase down an escaped prisoner. According to Koenma, she had killed over fifty youkai - most of which had been highly influential. He had narrowed down her location to a traveling group of thieves that she had infiltrated herself and a crew that she was suspected to have rallied together. He requested that they arrest only her and the crew. However, Koenma said that she was an expert in disguise; she would not be easily found, so there was no point in telling her description. Her name was Senka, and Koenma believed that she was preparing to murder Enki.  
  
He wanted them to do the same as she had: infiltrate the band of thieves.  
  
When Yuusuke had complained, and claimed that the good old-fashioned way was better, Koenma told them that she was not much of a warrior, though she was an S-class - she was an assassin, and was alive only because she ran and hid. If she thought for an instant that she or her mission was in danger, Senka would flee.  
  
Just hours before, the four of them had successfully infiltrated their camp. Kurama had changed into his youko form, and Yuusuke had become his youkai form. Two ningen were usually commented on. They were now a part of the gang, and, in their honor, they were traveling toward a palace to rob it.  
  
Kurama asked after a long length of silence, "Hiei, please, tell me. What is bothering you?"  
  
He gritted his fangs, and glared up at him, "Leave me alone, kitsune."  
  
Shocked, Kurama took a step back. He hadn't acted this hostile in a year, "I'm just trying to help you." Kurama lowered his voice to a whisper, "Is it about the mission-?"  
  
Hiei sneered, "Don't whisper, kitsune. People might think that we're planning something."  
  
Then he stalked away.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Makai - Demon World  
  
Youkai - Demon  
  
Youko - Demon Fox  
  
Ningen - Human  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hello?" Someone called softly. When he didn't answer, she opened the flap of the tent, and peered inside, "Hiei-san?"  
  
Hiei sighed, "What do you want?"  
  
"Ah . . . Hiei-san, my name is Beni. I'm the boss's clerk. I'm supposed to keep track of all the things . . . stolen."  
  
Beni was the on the list of the female youkai that Koenma had given to them. Senka was unable to disguise herself as a male youkai, so she had to be one of the four new female youkai in the large group of otherwise male youkai that was suspected to be Senka's crew.  
  
When Hiei growled, she continued quickly, swallowing nothing, "Ah . . . according to my records, you only asked to keep a katana. You can still . . . ah . . . what I mean to say is . . . you can, of course, keep the blade, but Shisei was wondering why you only picked the blade. You only took a small percent of your share of the loot."  
  
He had been sitting and thinking about just that. There was a handsome array of daggers that he found interesting. As he looked up at her, he remembered a lovely stiletto that could be disguised as a hairpiece. Not for him but for the woman standing before him.  
  
Beni had long, pure white hair that hung loosely, and framed her oval, olive face. Tiny silver spectacles rested on her nose, and her light blue eyes widened in shock as Hiei stared at her.  
  
This could be Senka. She was sick enough to hide as a nervous, fluttery, virgin clerk. She had the talent to pull off the act. Of course, she could also be the dangerous thief, Senryoku. She was on the list too. She was always lurking about in the shadows, watching everyone. Senka could have been any of the women in this camp.  
  
Beni was biting her lip nervously, shifting on her feet every second, and looking behind her to the much safer bonfire lighted fifty yards away.   
  
Hiei smirked, and watched with an amused glint in his eyes as she muffled a squeak, "Well then, I'll just have to fix that. Beni, was it?" She nodded quickly. "Beni-chan, would you like to come with me to pick out my share?"  
  
She began to shake her head, "Sorry, Hiei-san, I have . . . to . . ." She trailed off as Hiei swept by, and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. "I think that my rounds can wait." She said, breathlessly.  
  
He scanned the loot on the wagons around him, and then spotted the stiletto in a silver vase with tiny emerald stones etched into the rim. The stiletto blade was silver with gold inlaid onto it in the shape of leaves, the part of the disguise that made it look like a hairpiece was gold, and shaped into foliage. He picked it up, and moved on, looking for the daggers.  
  
Beni stared at the stiletto curiously, but made marks on her notebook. Hiei picked out the set of plain, sturdy daggers that he had seen before, and Beni jotted down some more on her notebook. Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly at the figure that snorted disdainfully at them.  
  
Senryoku had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen, solid black except for the milky white that served as her pupil. She had dark brown, coffee skin, smooth and unblemished except for the rope-burn scar on her neck. Someone had obviously attempted to hang her, and failed. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her right hand was missing, and in its place was a dagger.  
  
She smirked at him, and then said to Beni, "Beni-chan, I thought that you're supposed to be doing your rounds now."  
  
Beni blushed, and began to stutter out, "Ah . . . Senryoku-san, Hiei-san . . . he invited me to - to help . . . pick out his . . . to help pick out his share."  
  
The other woman chuckled, "Sure, Beni-chan, I believe you." She glared at Hiei, "If you so much as touch one hair on her head . . ." she left it unsaid because, honestly, she didn't need to say anymore. Senryoku left them, chuckling.  
  
Hiei snorted, and turned to Beni, who said nervously, "She's right, Hiei-san. I should go back to my rounds."  
  
'Not before I leave my mark,' he thought to himself. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away, "Wait, I want to give you something."  
  
She blinked at him curiously, and winced as he brushed the stiletto through her hair, carefully - so as not to pull her hair - wrapping her hair in it in a complex bun. He settled the stiletto on the side of her head, disguised perfectly as the hairpiece that it was supposed to be disguised as.  
  
She stuttered before walking away almost at the point of running, "Thank you."  
  
He walked away, and tried to think of what kind of mark to give to Senryoku.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Beni - BEH-NEE  
  
Senryoku - SEN-ReeOH-KOO  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke laughed as Shisei ended her joke. She said with a chuckle, "If you thought that one was funny . . .  
  
"Twin brothers were named Joe and John. Joe was the owner of an old, rundown boat. It happened that John's wife died the same day Joe's boat sank. A few days later, an old lady met Joe on the street, mistaking him for John. She said to him, 'I'm sorry for your loss, you must feel terrible.'  
  
"Joe said, 'Oh, hell no. Fact is, I'm sort of glad to be rid of her. She was a rotten old thing from the beginning. Her bottom was all shriveled up, and she smelled like dead fish. She was always losing her water. She had a bad crack in the back, and a pretty big hole in front. The hole got bigger every time I used her. She leaked like crazy, and it got hard to keep her upright. But what really finished her off was these four guys who rented her for a good time. I warned them that she wasn't any good, but they wanted to have a go with her anyway. The damned fools all tried to get on her at the same time, and it was just too much for the old girl. While they were trying to get into position, she split right up the middle!'"  
  
Yuusuke's laughter got louder. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, and thought about how lucky he was that he was in his youkai form.   
  
Shisei would have never talked to him if he was a ningen, that he was sure of. Shisei was the thieves' boss, and was one of the strangest people that he had ever met. He knew that Chuu and Jin would like her. Her black hair was up in a Mohawk, and her eyes were a burnished gold. The tail of a silver dragon tattoo wrapped around it her Mohawk. The rest of the dragon tattoo went down the left side of her face, and disappeared under her shirt. He was fairly certain that the head of the dragon was on her stomach, but Yuusuke wasn't sure.  
  
He asked through gasps, "Where does that tattoo end?" She chuckled again, and lowered the collar of her shirt to show that the head of the dragon was resting on her left breast. Yuusuke stammered, "Whoa . . . Chuu and Jin would *really* like you!"  
  
She laughed, and covered herself, waving away at the youkai that were laughing raucously. Shisei asked, "Are they cute?"  
  
Yuusuke really liked her. Too bad she was one of the new female youkai. That was the only reason that he was talking to her. How she had gotten to become the boss of the thieves in this short of time had been a mystery to Yuusuke, but upon learning of the death of the last boss it wasn't a mystery any longer.  
  
Yuusuke really liked her. Too bad that she was one of those suspected to be Senka.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Shisei - SHEE-SEI  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She looked up into his eyes, and did a double-take, "Oh my! I didn't know that it was you, Kurama-san!"  
  
Kurama chuckled, and his smile became wider when the other kitsune giggled.  
  
Her colors were plain. Red locks similar to his hair as a ningen, and big brown eyes. Murasaki was the fourth suspected of being Senka. Murasaki was a unique part of the band of thieves. She was the bait.  
  
If there were elaborate jobs to do, sometimes they would send her ahead to deal with those that they were robbing. According to his sources, she was very good at what she did. Those that they tried to rob usually ended up buying things for the voluptuous female youko, and thus she usually ended up with more than the others. Yet, she deserved it. She didn't do much when they just ransacked the place, so this is what she did to make up for lost money.  
  
"I'm so very sorry, Kurama-san . . . I've been sort of clumsy lately."  
  
He chuckled, "Clumsy? You? Never, my dear." Kurama took her hand, and kissed her palm, "You are the epitome of poise, Murasaki-chan."  
  
"You are too much of a gentleman, Kurama-san."  
  
A snort drew her attention from the silver-haired youko, "Stop it before you start eating each others' faces. I already got back from a vulgar display from your friend, Kurama-san."  
  
Senryoku sneered up at him, and Kurama sighed, "Oh no, what is Yuusuke doing?"  
  
She snorted again, "Yuusuke?" Senryoku spat at the ground, "Hiei is more like it."  
  
He frowned, "Hiei? He didn't rip someone's throat out did he? I wouldn't think that something of that caliber would bother you, Senryoku-kun."  
  
Murasaki widened her eyes some more, "Oh my, could Hiei-san really do that?"  
  
"That would have been much more appreciated actually," Senryoku said, glaring back in the direction that she came. "He was being sappy over Beni-chan."  
  
"Beni-chan?" Murasaki giggled. "She'll have her hands full, won't she, Senryoku-chan? A youkai like that . . ." She trailed off, and looked up at Kurama, idly stroking his arm.  
  
Senryoku rolled her eyes, "I'm going to look for Shirogane."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Murasaki - MOO-RAH-SAH-KEE  
  
Shirogane - SHEE-ROH-GAH-NEH  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara grumbled under his breath as Hiei walked in. The shrimp had been giving off the feeling of a hunted rabbit ever since they had recieved the mission. Something was seriously wrong with the little youkai, and Kuwabara couldn't figure out what.  
  
Their first robbery had been done with for an hour, but the sorting of the loot was far from finished. Kuwabara had spent the last hour sorting it all with other thieves, and he was already tired. So, the moment their breaktime came he headed straight to the cook's tent to get some grub. He was slightly more hungry than he was tired.  
  
The reason that only Hiei, Kuwabara, Shirogane, and Yuusatsu were in this cook tent was because the other youkai wanted to give Shirogane some privacy. However, Kuwabara could feel from Shirogane that she wanted companionship more than privacy. She was pretty good at hiding her emotions though. Her grief must have been truly great if she let her want for companionship slip out that much.  
  
Apparently, her mate's throat had been slit. He was found behind a wagon, bled to death with a ward around him so that no one could smell or hear anything. Kurama suspected that it was because he must have found something out about Senka, so he was gotten rid of.  
  
Kuwabara frowned. The first and second victim from Senka's escape that they knew of. Shirogane's mate, and Shirogane herself. She was surely suffering as much as her mate must have been suffering when his throat had been cut.  
  
Shirogane smiled at Hiei, and silently offered him a bowl of soup. He stared at the bowl in her hand for a moment, and she said, "It's miso soup."  
  
His lips upturned into a smirk, "My favorite."  
  
"Really?" Her smile became wider, "Well, you won't find miso soup better than mine in all of the Makai. Eat up!"  
  
He took it, and sat across the table from Kuwabara who was just finishing his naruto and miso soup. It was actually a pretty average miso soup, but Kuwabara suspected that it really was the best that the Makai had to offer. Kuwabara made a mental note to always go to this tent to eat. The naruto that went with it was pretty good too after all, and he had always like naruto.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusatsu - YOO-SAH-TSOO  
  
Miso - It's a broth soup.  
  
Naruto - No, it's not that ninja-in-training from Shonen Jump. Naruto was actually named after this: a steamed fish-paste cake which is used to decorate soup.  
  
*-*-*  
  
So, this is interesting. I think that I'll just dish this out as I see it. I'm not even entirely sure where I'm going with it. All I know is that it will be very morbid.  
  
This is a pretty short chapter for me. Usually, my chapters are the size of a medium-sized story.  
  
Sorry to anyone that's reading this, but I probably won't update this anytime soon. What I should really be doing is making the next chapter of my story 'A Losing Battle.' In fact, when I finish the next fight with Kurama, I'll put it up. Go read it if you liked this story! It answers the question: What if Hiei wasn't thrown off the Isle of the Koorime?  
  
Ja mata!  
  
*-*-* 


	2. Chapter One

*-*-*  
  
Silver  
  
*-*-*  
  
Obsession, lust, and murder. Who is Senka? Lovely Murasaki, chaste Beni, strange Shisei, or dangerous Senryoku? When everything is not what it seems, can the Reikai Tantei figure out who the killer is, and live to tell the tale? Very morbid. H/OC  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hiei watched the graceful movements of Yuusatsu as she moved about the kitchen. It was their first week anniversary to joining the band of thieves, and there still wasn't any good leads on which one it was. They only knew that it was one of the four.  
  
Murasaki was always somewhere else when you wanted to find her, but she popped up whenever you didn't want her to.  
  
Beni was often late in the inspection of the loot, no one knew where she had been.  
  
Senryoku was just a suspicion in of herself, slinking about everywhere, and scorning Hiei every chance that she got, usually something about him and Beni.  
  
Shisei was actually leading their band of thieves pretty effectively, but that was also rather suspicious.  
  
Shirogane finally decided to show up, wiping some tears from her eyes. Not the first tears that day either he would bet. She noticed that he, Yuusatsu, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in the room, and she hastily scrubbed the tears from her face.  
  
The other cook frowned, "Shirogane-chan, honey, you should go back to your tent. Get some sleep. The boss said that we aren't going to start moving until the afternoon."  
  
"No, I'm fine," she said. "Really, I am. I'm doing . . . I feel so much better."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
She glanced at Hiei, "I bet Hiei-san would like some miso soup, and you know you aren't that good at it. I'll just make him a bowl, and leave some out for him or anyone else to grab."  
  
He minisculey sighed. Senka had really done a number on the female youkai cook. Her mate. How low had Senka become? She should have at least killed Shirogane too. Or did she like to watch her suffer?  
  
Shisei walked into the tent, and then paused at the scene, "Shirogane-chan, you've been crying again. I want you back in your tent. We won't be moving at all today. You need some time to rest. A day at least."  
  
"Boss, I just . . ." she looked at her cringing hands. "I just don't want to go back in there. I just keep rolling over to . . . to just reach for him . . . and he's not there, Shisei! He's buried in a damn ditch thousands of miles behind us! I want him back!"  
  
Yuusatsu went over to Shirogane, and patted her shoulder, "You can't have him back, Shirogane-chan. He's gone, and no one's going to be able to bring him back to you. Rippa's dead."  
  
"I know," she whispered, "but I want him back."  
  
"Then," Shisei began, "I'll find you a new mate." Before Shirogane could protest, the boss was already at the tent flap, "All right, boys! We're going to sell Shirogane here at the highest bidder! Who wants to start at twenty dama?!"  
  
"Boss!" Shirogane grabbed her arm, and jerked her back inside as the thieves passing by laughed and shouted out their bidding. She blushed when Shisei glared at her, "Boss, I'll go to bed. Please, don't ever do that again."  
  
Shisei smiled, "I finally knocked some sense into you. I knew that you had a brain in there. You should use it more often." Her smile grew wider, and looked at Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama, "Maybe we can have one of these fine young youkai escort you to your tent, ne, Shirogane-chan? Isn't Kuwabara about Rippa's size? Hey, Kuwa-"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, Boss. Really."  
  
She looked her up, and down before nodding, "Okay, but you're probably missing out on a lot." She leaned over to whisper in her ear, but everyone heard anyway, "I heard that you could use a change in pace. Maybe I'll send Hiei to guard your back at a distance . . . ?"  
  
The cook squeaked, "Boss, I'm going to sleep!" And then she fled the tent.  
  
The boss threw her head back, and laughed, "I haven't had that much fun in long time!"  
  
Yuusatsu sighed sadly, "She'll never be the same again."  
  
Shisei nodded absently, "Well, it seems like we're going to be staying here today." She turned to the boys, "What do you guys say to a night out with me? Yuusuke-kun can come with us too."  
  
A red head popped into the tent, "What about me, Boss? I want to come!"  
  
"Murasaki-chan, of course you can! You're the life of the party!"  
  
The youko smiled, and then opened the flap of the tent to enter completely, and then looked behind her, "Beni-chan, do you want to come?"  
  
Beni's soft voice drifted into the tent, "I don't think so, Murasaki-san. I should really be catching up on my work. I need to do those figures on the last raid."  
  
"Nonsense!" Cried out Shisei, dragging the petite youkai into the tent. "You're coming with us, Beni-chan!"  
  
"Boss, really," she started, "I have things to do."  
  
She frowned, "Fine, be that way." She headed out the tent, "If you *really* loved me, Beni-chan . . ."  
  
Beni sighed, and shook her head, "I'll come with you, Boss."  
  
"Great!" She took a hold of Beni's arm, and took up running out the tent. Suddenly there was a shout, "Ah!"  
  
"Boss," said a dangerously smooth voice, "you should watch where you're going."  
  
"Right, Senryoku-kun. I'll watch where I'm going. I have to look for Yuusuke-kun now. You should come with us. We're going bar-hopping!"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Are you sure?" Goaded Shisei.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh, well then . . . Come on, Beni-chan! Murasaki-chan! We've got to find Yuusuke-kun!"  
  
Murasaki giggled, and chased after them. Kurama went out after that.  
  
The dark-skinned hell raiser, known as Senryoku, entered the tent, but stopped once she saw Hiei. Kuwabara looked between the two of them, and then mumbled, slinking out of the tent, "I'm going to help them look for Urameshi."  
  
Yuusatsu snapped as she exited, "If any blood gets on anything, I'm killing the lot of you!"  
  
Senryoku smirked, and sat across from Hiei. He was sitting at one end, and she was at the other. They stared into each others' eyes for a long time before either said anything.  
  
"Senryoku-chan."  
  
"Hiei." She glared slightly at 'chan.'  
  
He stood, and she followed suit. She was not much taller than he, only a couple inches if that. Compared to Beni's petite frame, she had a full chest, and voluptuous curves. Hiei wasn't entirely sure how he wanted to approach this deadly problem. How would he mark her?  
  
Senka or not, Senryoku looked like she would slice him open with no regrets.  
  
No regrets . . .  
  
Hiei smirked, and she snarled at him as he slowly walked toward her. He placed his hands on each of her cheeks, glancing at her dagger connected to her stump before doing so, and he leaned up as he tilted her head toward him. Suddenly, he felt her dagger pressed against his chest, and she growled, "You knew that I would do that, so why did you try to kiss me?"  
  
"Maybe," he murmured low, "I like the challenge."  
  
Her black and white eyes widened for a very brief moment, and then they were back to their regular slitted shape, "Maybe, you want to die, Hiei."  
  
His right hand traced her jawline, and then the rope-burn on her neck . . .  
  
She hissed, but he ignored her, snatching her knife away from his chest with his other hand, and quickly undoing the dagger from the base that connected to her arm. He had secretly watched her unhook it from the base, so that he could do the same later on. Like now. He chucked the dagger, and it stuck into the wood of the farside of the table with a loud thunk.  
  
When he clamped their lips together, Senryoku gasped into his mouth, and backed up only to be stopped by the table. He grabbed her stump and her hand, holding them by the wrist with his left hand as he pressed her to lay down on the table.  
  
She bit down on his tongue when he tried to push it into her mouth, and he pulled away, chuckling. He growled into her mouth, "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
Hiei released her, and walked quickly out of the tent. He was no more than three steps out when he ran into Beni. A brush of air alerted him to danger; he tilted his head to the side, and neatly caught the dagger that Senryoku had thrown at his head.  
  
Beni gasped, "Hiei-san . . ."  
  
He smirked, and shouted to Senryoku, "You should be more careful, Senryoku-chan! You could have hurt my Beni-chan!"  
  
"*Your* Beni-chan?!" She raged. "What was that in there?! Why?!"  
  
He raised one delicate eyebrow, and smiled slowly, "You should come with us to the city. You would look very lovely in a dress." With that he tossed the dagger back to her.  
  
She caught it, and numbly stared at him.  
  
Taking Beni's hand, he leaned down to her to whisper as they walked, "I thought that you were going to look for Yuusuke with the Boss. And what are you planning to wear?"  
  
Beni blushed, and stammered, "Ah . . . I'm just going to wear the usual, and well, I . . ." her face turned even redder, "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Behind them, Senroku screamed, but when they glanced at her, she was walking away from them. He smirked, and directed his attention to Beni when she asked, "What did you do to Senryoku-san?"  
  
"Nothing too bad," he said. "What did you want to ask?"  
  
Her blush returned full blast, "I wanted to know if . . . When we go to the city, will . . ." She said in a rush, "Hiei-san, will you dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." He tugged her with him to her tent, "Let's find something for you to wear." He rumbled into her ear, "You should wear something nice."  
  
When they were in her tent, Hiei knotted the ties, so that it wouldn't be so easy for anyone to enter. Beni was blushing when Hiei turned to look at her. He laid back on her futon, and watched her.  
  
She opened her mouth, and then closed it a couple times before she stammered, "Should I . . . ?"  
  
"Should you what?" He raised an eyebrow. He pointed at a trunk in the corner of the tent, "Is that where your clothes are?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Show me what's in it."  
  
She bent over the trunk, and opened it, digging out all her clothes. Beni piled a good portion of the trunk's contents next to it, and then she took out a smaller trunk from out of that one. Setting this trunk next to the futon, her face flushed again.  
  
"Hiei-san," she began, "these are the clothes that Murasaki keeps getting for me. She's always trying to convince me to wear them, but I don't like them. I try them on to see if they fit, but then I never wear them again."  
  
Hiei opened the small trunk, and took out a hot pink thong with a hole in the crotch, smirking, "Will you try these things on for me, Beni-chan?"  
  
Her whole face lit up red like a torch, and it seemed to reach her neck as well. She nodded. Beni slowly stripped herself of her skirt, and blouse. The hi youkai pulled her scantily clad body up against his, and he looked through the trunk briefly before pulling out another thong with a hole in the crotch that was white and lacey. He slipped off her underwear, and then abruptly flipped the both of them over, so that he was on top.  
  
She squeaked, and gasped as his mouth latched onto her neck. Slowly, he unwound the band of cloth that was wrapped around her chest. Beni reached to pull off his cloak, but he grabbed her wrists, and held them over her head.  
  
He murmured, "Naughty girl, we're supposed to be getting you ready for tonight."  
  
Actually, he didn't trust her enough to sleep with her just yet. Hiei wanted to know more about her activities before fucking her. That went with the other three too. Females - Hiei had discovered - often tended to trust those that they slept with. At least, to the extent that they believed that they weren't at the top of their partner's hit list. He did not consider himself trustworthy enough in their eyes; he wanted to make sure that Beni and the others trusted him at least that much.  
  
Otherwise, he would definately be in her at that moment.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kurama absently played with Murasaki's silver pendant, and asked, "Where did you get this from?"  
  
She smiled up at him brilliantly, "My baasan. If you twist the bottom, it plays a melody."  
  
He did this, and a sweet lullaby - popular with Makai children - played. Leaning up against his chest, she sighed happily.  
  
This was the first bar of the night; something called 'The Mark.'  
  
Murasaki was dressed in a lovely skimpy ensemble. A black skirt that went to her mid-thigh; if she bent over in any way one could see the lacy white thong that she wore. Her breasts were barely concealed by the wide strap of white cloth tied around them.  
  
She turned around to lean those same breasts up against him, "Kurama-san, let's go see Hiei-san and Yuusuke-san."  
  
He smiled, and that seemed like a good enough answer for her because the next moment she was leading him through the throng. Kurama - because he was much taller than most of the denizens of the bar - saw Yuusuke and Shisei with the bartender and several other members of the band.  
  
As they approached them, he heard Shisei, "Nadegiri-chan, you and Hissatsu-kun go create a perimeter on the eastside of the bar. Ibukuro-kun, go on the northside. Naozari-chan, Anga-san, you cover the west and south. And you," she smirked up at Kurama who had just appeared, "Kurama-san, will buy me a drink, and then dance with me. If it's all right with his date, of course."  
  
Murasaki smiled, "That's fine, Boss."  
  
Shisei took his arm, and Murasaki let him go. The boss smirked, "You know, I don't care if it's all right with his date. I'm stealing him!" With that she cackled, and ran off with Kurama on her arm, shouting back, "Keep Yuusuke-kun amused!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Beni had attached herself to his arm the moment that they had entered the bar. She had claimed that she didn't want to get lost, and while that may have been true, she was also rubbing herself against him. Hiei didn't know whether to be annoyed, aroused, or amused. Opting for a mix of the last two, he led her to the bar. He sat her on his lap, and ordered the most edible looking drink on the menu. Which was a bloody virgin. Non virgin.  
  
He hated bloody virgins, but they looked a lot better than the kaenbin.  
  
Beni blinked in surprise at something across the room, "Is that Senryoku-san?"  
  
Smirking, he said, "I do believe that it is."  
  
The woman in his lap had chosen to go out in a dark blue dress with long extremely loose sleeves. The dress barely covered her chest - any lower and her nipples would be out for anyone to see - her shoulders weren't covered at all, and it only went to her mid thighs. Beni was stunning.  
  
Light yellow tight pants, and a white tank top that did anything but cover up was the outfit that Senryoku had shown up in. Instead of her silver dagger, she had replaced it with a silver hook. Hiei's mind - and libido - was screaming at him to jump her. 'Hell,' his libido seemed to say, 'you can take the both of them. They wouldn't mind . . .'  
  
His senses calmed themselves as he looked at Senryoku though beacuse not too far from where she was stood Shirogane. Hiei blinked in surprise. She had decided to come? After the wreck that she had been that morning? How brave.  
  
He whispered into Beni's ear, "I think that Shirogane wants to dance. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Not at all," she smiled, "go ahead."  
  
Beni got off his lap, and took his seat when he headed toward Shirogane. He passed Senryoku as he did this, and he said to her, "Save me a dance."  
  
To which she replied, lightly scraping his cheek with her hook as he brushed past, "I'll save you the Dance of Swords any time, Hiei."  
  
Shirogane was looking at the band playing the music, and Hiei could see through the crowd that she was lightly tapping her foot to the beat. From her white short skirt at her knees to the long, wide, black cloth wrapped around her midrift and breasts to her blonde hair carefully wrapped into a high, loose bun, Shirogane was the epitome of beauty, and the tiny grin growing only enhanced it a thousand fold. Hiei wondered briefly at what new levels of beauty she could reach if her smile was larger.  
  
The crowd became rowdier around her, and Hiei couldn't even walk through them. A few individuals were stupid enough to ignore Hiei's glare, but he didn't dare reprimand them. That would get them kicked out, and he needed to stay on Shisei's good side. Still though, he couldn't get to Shirogane. She seemed to finally realize his presence near by though, and she looked over at him, her smile faultering.  
  
Making sure that she could see, he held his hand out to her, offering to dance. She bit her lips, and hesitantly treaded her way through the crowd, slowly but surely coming to him. Hiei took up trying to get to her as well. Several minutes, and bruises later - on her part - they were standing side-by-side, Hiei taking her hand into his, settling his other hand on her hip, and bringing her closer.  
  
The dance was not a slow song, but Hiei wasn't up to fast movement and grinding at that moment. Not with her. She had suffered too much to gain the attention of one such as himself. Leave his perverted attentions to those four. Shirogane didn't seem to mind dancing slowly though.  
  
All he wanted to do was look into her eyes anyway. Frost green. Like in the morning during the winter, when one would rise, and look outside to see that frost had kissed the leaves and grass.  
  
*-*-*  
  
I think that I like my chapters this short. Very nice and organized like. Don't worry, I think that some chapters will be much longer. Thank you all for those that have been waiting a long time for this! I told you in the prolegomenon that I'm taking my time with this story. I want to keep you on the edge of your seat till the very end.  
  
Clues as to who Senka is? There's one clue, but I'm not telling you where. It would ruin my fun! And the rest of the story of course.  
  
The next chapter? Again, I'm not sure when it's coming. I hope that you'll stick with me though.  
  
While you wait, you can read some of my other stories. Hell, I'll put a list of those I recommend:  
  
A Losing Battle (Very long, but worthwhile read! My baby!)  
  
Jaganshi ga Boku no Nagaisu ni Iru! (Translation in the Story; LIME and LEMON in the last chapter!)  
  
Hiei Yume ga Imasen! (Translation in the Story; LEMON!)  
  
Pregnant Fathers (Not what it seems! It's named so after a book on Fatherhood! Only one of the Reikai Tantei actually get pregnant, and it's not from any type of relationship, yaoi or hetero!)  
  
The Dragon's Hoard (On hiatus right now! Don't worry, I'll come back to it! Besides, trying to do 'Silver,' 'A Losing Battle,' 'Pregnant Fathers,' and this one at the same time would make me stress, and try to finish them all at once!)  
  
Ja mata!  
  
*-*-* 


End file.
